Kensis
by teriq
Summary: a man named Jack wakes up from a coma to find himself in the future where everyone has telekinetic powers dubbed Kinesis in a utopia like world called Isvo but is Paradise really paradise?


**Kinesis **edited by Stefan Davis

Chapter 1: how it all started 

September 13, 2078, my name is Jack Yolan and I'm in my 20s. The world has changed much since the massive incident that occurred…It's called the Kinesis effect. It was a normal day as usual. I was a captain of an army platoon. I watched over them and trained them in the afternoon. I watched the sunset in the horizon until I couldn't see any more of it. But as soon as it left a bright blue light exploded over my view. It was growing in the distance. The light was so strong it made the sky blacken. Buildings started to come off their foundations and fly towards the big blue orb of light. Trees were coming out through and soaring to the light. I was on a tower while this was all happening. I looked out the window as the building I was standing in came off its foundation. The force of the orb of light was so strong that I felt as if I pushed away from the light my body would be stretched or torn apart. The tower came loose and it hurled towards the orb of light at an unbearable speed. My whole vision whitened and I fell into a coma for what felt like days. I awoke to see my father with his officers. He is the president of Isvo, the strongest country in the world. He looked at me in disbelief. He looked like he wanted to say a thousand words in a second but all that came out was "son". He gave me a hug and told me "A lot has changed since you were in a coma" "how long was I out for?" I asked my father paused for a moment he look like he searching for the right words to say, he then look at me and said "you've been in a coma for 2 years son" "2 years really?" "Yes and there's something you should know before leaving the hospital so you can be better suited for the outside world…" "Better suited for the world what do you mean?" The officer next to him started to stare at a stack of papers. Suddenly they started to float towards him. I was astonished by what I was looking at. My father began to continue talking as more papers orbited the officer "this is telekinesis and the foundation of life now". I was amazed as he pushed and moved objects around the room without evening touching them. Suddenly it felt as if someone was whispering in my ear. Then one of the officers turned towards my dad and said "I sense a juggernaut coming our way in 15 minutes" my father sighed "very well then let's get going". He then disappeared into thin air leaving a discharge of electrical sparks in his place soon after a new amass of sparks flew through the room. A woman in her early 20s with straight black hair and green eyes appeared with the attire of a secretary. She said in a soft voice "Long time no see Jack". I felt bewildered as how this lady knew my name but yet I knew nothing of her. She said "I'm your assistant Valorie Harnet." I could hardly remember how to speak "Oh…you seem vaguely familiar" "I was your assistant before you were in a coma" "Oh…..that's why. Can you tell me what a juggernaut is?" She paused and said "It is a terrorist. No more than a terrorist, there just monsters! They leave nothing but horror and death in their path. They're undomesticated animals, beasts rather!" "Oh… well was I supposed to be discharged out of the hospital today?" I tried to change the conversation quickly "Yes I almost forgot we have a full day ahead of us" "What time is it anyway" "About an hour passed noon" I quickly got off the hospital bed feeling like I hadn't used my legs in years. She walked towards me and disappeared I looked around for her but she was nowhere to be found. She reappeared a few seconds later and asked "you don't know how to teleport do you?" "No". "Well do you know how to sync with one another?" "No." She sighs "This is going to be a long day." She grabbed my hand, got closer to me and told me to hold my breath. I blinked and when I opened my eyes we were in this luxurious room with marble flooring and a king size bed with elegant designs. She pressed a button on the wall and the curtains started to move aside from each other. It was a window that showed the whole view of the city. There were buildings of various sizes and colors. An airplane that resembled a car flew past in the distance. Then it finally hit me we were in the sky floating. "How-are we floating in the sky?" "How did you-" "read your mind? Telekinesis" I looked out of my room to see a beautiful hallway with columns. I came back into the room and looked in my closest and changed into a different set of clothes "how do you think I look Valorie?" "Great…"

Learning 

As I ate in the dining room I was still astounded by the fact that I lived in this stunning house. I soon noticed that Valorie started to use telekinesis to do all sorts of things. She moved frying pans and kitchen utensils with ease. As I watched her clean the kitchen I ate my pancakes and poached eggs. It still seems weird to me that objects were orbiting around here and she did not even care. She joined with me in the dining room. She was blowing on a cup of tea in a floral design tea cup. I looked at my watch. It was 1:16 pm. Valorie said "Jack I forgot something" I stopped, looked at my watch again, and looked up only to be surprised that she is standing 2 feet in front of me. I gasped. "Calm down; now just hold still." She slowly raised her hand towards my face and said "Now just close your eyes." Her voice sounded so beautiful like the sound of waves of water against the hot sand. I closed my eyes and calmed my body. All i saw was darkness then a flash of blue light bouncing around. I felt like water was coming through a hole in my head. The feeling felt like cool water just briefly touching my face. I opened my eyes and found myself back in the dining room. No one was around me. I felt different, like a changed person. Then I heard a voice in my head. "Can you find me?" "What?" I asked "Come…find me…" I rushed to my room no one was there. I rushed down the halls, passed the dining room. As I was running all I could hear was "closer" I ran towards a wall and then I noticed something very strange all the doors in my house are gone. I quickly rushed to every room throughout the house they has either small vents or a lighting in the room but no doors. i then turned towards my dining room there was a passage way right next to my refrigerator that I had not noticed I walked into the opening it had stairs that lead to a dimly lit room there was carpet it was grayish there was a lamp on a night stand Looked at the room left to right but the thing that caught my attention was the stairs that looked like someone cut in half there was no opening in the ceiling I walked in front of the of stairs and heard the word "walk" i walked up the half built stairs counting the remaining steps left as I got to the last steps I took a deep breath and run up to them I closed my eyes and touched the last step I jumped and felt then I felt the hard rough floor I opened my eyes to see a fish tank that and TV that was large. I noticed a red couch with someone very familiar watching TV as I slowly walked towards the couch she said "it took you long enough" then I dropped the tension because I knew it was Valorie. She got up and said "it's time to go" "wait why did you do that to me and what was that hand thing?" "I was basically sending you information on how to use your untapped ability's" "then why did you disappear?" "I wanted to test your ability's and bravo! You really are a quick learner" "yea I guess so" "shall we go to your office Jack?" "Yea sure…"

**Juggernaut**

We teleported to this huge place that resembled a stock market it had so many people walking in every direction with so many of them wearing all black. They all ignored me but there were so many of them I then heard Valorie she motioned me to follow her. She step on the escalator I hoped on right behind her I was amazed by the many things going on around me the escalator slowly move upwards before I knew it I was high off the ground. The escalator soon move us towards a glass door the glass door opened and many people seem to disappear including Valorie I calmed myself down like last time and when I blink my eyes I was in this office with many people on computers typing seeming busy. "What is this?" I said "This is your security firm" "my security firm" I thought to myself that I must have the sweetest life ever as I soon check my office people are saying hello and It's great to see you It felt good to be wanted. I said to Valorie "I'm going to the bathroom" "can you handle that all by yourself?" "I assume that's sarcasm" "yea, don't get lost". I left the room and walked in to the outside room it seemed weird that nothing seemed the same but all yet too familiar. I walked down the large corridor it had many places in this huge plaza like place. I heard an explosion and before I could look behind me I felt a sudden wall of force push next to the glass railing my head went into a small blackout I opened my eyes there was a fire I tried to remember the office that I was in before, my head ached I couldn't teleport to my office I felt like a horse with a broken leg. I saw a black figure coming from the smoke of the fire it raised its hand and I move into the air as my body was vulnerable in mid-air I felt a choke that was getting tighter and tighter from the dense smoke and lack of oxygen I felt like I was going to blackout. I remembered Valorie picking up the frying pans and kitchen utensils back at my house; then I saw the glass from the railing on the floor I raised my arm just like Valorie had did a powerful force of energy had radiated out of my hand the force released me from its grip I felt my self-lunge in the air .I looked all around all I could see was a blur of fire, smoke and panic people running everywhere. I fell through a wall of glass I felt the glass hit my skin. I hit the floor with a hard landing I regained my footing after a few minutes I had made a hole in the glass railing; l looked passed the glass railing to the lower floors I could see the fire and smoke the figure who was now visible to me in plain sight. The guy had red hair and his face seemed bewildering to me. His clothes seemed vexing to me as well. He gave me a mad look and ran into the smoke soon people teleported towards me and I blackout. I remember being in my bed and hearing my father's voice talking to some officials He said "you're telling me my son got almost killed and you can't even find the person who did this!" "were doing everything we can" "what about the Tele-COM system!" "It…for some reason didn't work on this person…" "Is he a juggernaut then?" "Uh…" "Well?" "he might be, but he's probably from the rebel army" "I thought we absolved all the Uginites" "we did it seems they have of way coming back towards". I woke up it was not 3:22 am It was not dark out neither the moon nor the sun was visible in the sky. I got up put on my clothes and started to write the words from the voices I had heard before have into my memories, I wrote stuff to remember on a paper pad. I teleported to outside my building it was dark out and all there was out was these people with many lights glowing from them. I quickly disappeared in to a back alley. I quickly moved towards the main streets then a light pointed towards me it all I heard was the word "stop!" and by accident I pushed him with my telekinesis he hit a wall and his lights turned red and flared a siren sound soon more red lights soon coming to his position the street lights were a cyan color I crossed the street and ran turning each blocking I noticed how even though the street lights were on it was still very dark outside. I dashed across the streets through alleyways and small tunnels. I stopped and looked and around nothing I could see no red lights just the sound of water drops hitting the floor. I quickly teleported to my room I looked at the clock again 3:42am I felt depressed how I couldn't get to my father's president building. I looked outside no red lights to be seen I redressed myself into an all-black attire to camouflage in the dark. I took one more look at the window and gazed at the building. I estimated to be ten to six-teen blocks away I quickly teleported I outside again the distraction I had done earlier made the security gone in search of the noise. I ran cautious through the streets I counted every block I passed and look for things I could remember in case I needed to come back there. "13…14…15" I quickly dashed the corner and my skin turned pale red lights. The security man was standing right in front of me I wanted to teleport out of there but my mind was in distress I couldn't. I wanted to yell but I held my mouth shut I fell to the ground I look at the red lights in more detail he was man wearing what looked like a bullet proof vest on with red lights illuminating from it. He was snoring as well I looked across the street the building that I yearned to go in was right there I slowly go up and to one more look at the snoring security agents. I rushed to the doors the door knob was made of solid bronze that was cold to the touch. I tried to open the door it was locked I tried open it as hard as I could I look to the left of me and found a number pad I looked closely at it a beam of green light shot and it seemed to be scanning my whole face I pulled my head back and it say "please input code" I turned around both ways to see if anyone had heard or was watching. I searched my mind and then a terrible headache had come on I felt as if I was in a flashback it was black all I can hear is someone yelling at me saying "what's the number Yolan!" I opened my eyes the pain had left I felt like I had just acquired some new information I punched in"6428" in to the number pad it said "access granted" I took out my notepad and jotted down the flashback and the code information. I heard footsteps I looked behind across the street 5 red-lights were coming this way and I was In open view I open the door and locked and peered through the hole in the door the red-light woke up the snoring one and said "let's go it's time to look through the building F2a001" they all walked towards the very building that I was in gasped. And ran up the stairs only to hit the floor in pain I sprained my leg I yelled in my head I teleported upstairs.


End file.
